


yesterday parts from tomorrow

by ginacarra21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Café, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Other, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, getting over the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginacarra21/pseuds/ginacarra21
Summary: Gwen keeps returning to the Retro Java cafe to get space from her roommates as she gets over an ugly break up. She doesn't expect to befriend the cute waiter wearing a 'she/they' pronoun pin.(Told through snapshots in the cafe. If Gwen doesn't go to the cafe for a while, there's a time jump.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Nonbinary Femme Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	yesterday parts from tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo this is my first New post here. im really excited to share some of my original work on ao3 <3 i decided to separate it from my fic account so we'll see how this goes!
> 
> Excerpt: 
> 
> Gwen takes a deep breath. “Hi, I’m Gwen. My ex girlfriend stomped on my heart and I should hate her but I’m still in love with what we were but I don’t want to be and you’re very…” Gwen loses her confidence. Roxy is what? Beautiful? Handsome? But that’s all visual and that’s not what Gwen is attracted to in them. “...magnetic. Charismatic? There’s a word, but I don’t know what it is.”
> 
> “That’s a lot.” Roxy’s eyes seem to filter in a tiny amount of emotion, but Gwen can’t read which emotion it is.
> 
> “It is. But it’s way better than it’s not you it’s me , right?”
> 
> “There are pros and cons to both.”
> 
> Gwen’s mouth snaps shut.
> 
> Roxy laughs. “That was a joke. I like honesty. I appreciate you saying what you said.”
> 
> A silence hovers between them but it’s significantly less awkward than it was a few minutes ago. “Can I look through your records?”
> 
> Roxy raises an eyebrow, surprised but intrigued. “Sure. Be careful.”

♡ ♡ ♡

This isn't how love stories are supposed to get end. 

You meet the girl, you lose the girl, you get the girl back. That's how it ends. Happily ever after, right? So what kind of story is this now if Gwen has lost the girl again and this time she's not coming back? 

With a frustrated sigh, Gwen pauses the advice podcast she’s rewound about five times now. It seems like every word is embedded with a memory of what was, with a memory of Marie. She pulls off her headphones and lets the clamor of the cafe replace the idle chatter of the podcast she’s not sure why she clicked on. Every so often she gets stubborn with herself and seeks out resources that blatantly talk about getting over your ex but none of those work. She tells herself she’s meeting the challenge face on, but it’s not like she’s facing her own experiences so it’s really just another method of avoidance.

“Refill?” She’s broken from her reverie by the barista or...waiter. 

Gwen’s never sure what to call the staff here because it’s such a strange vibe. It’s half cafe and half diner. _Retro Java_ is an apt name, as much as it’s not. A square bar in the middle with an espresso machine on display and surrounded by stools, but a kitchen in the back. Wood tones and plants everywhere, but neon on the walls. It shouldn’t work, but it does. 

Gwen always gets a black coffee because of the unlimited refills. “Thank you.” She offers her half empty mug to be topped off.

“Would you like to order some food?”

Gwen finally forces her eyes up to the waiter’s face. Her gaze skims over the pin that reads ‘she/they.’ There’s a carefully blank expression on their face, but the tone of their voice had made Gwen pause. A note of concern maybe. “I’ll...look at the menu.”

The waiter, who Gwen now reads the name tag of (Roxy), nods. “I’ll be back around.”

Gwen watches them go, but pulls her eyes away before she’s caught staring. She refocuses on her computer screen, closing the podcast which causes the other tab to practically slap her in the face as it reclaims her attention. She frowns at her past self for leaving this open, though she could only ignore her own website for so long. There’s a picture of her on the front page, bright eyed and hopeful. It’s a little nauseating to look at. It’s been a while since she’s actually booked a DJ gig and she’s well aware of why. It’s been months since she and Marie ended things, but the weird haze left from the lack of closure made it impossible to keep up with new music, to create a mix with fresh songs, to even listen to new songs. All she’s wanted to do is drown in some old ones.

She opens a new tab and leaves it blank just so she doesn’t have to deal with her past self’s puppy eyes looking back at her with disappointment. Each tiny decision she makes feels like a trial so the menu seems like the path of least resistance. She spares a glance at the time in the corner of her laptop and realizes she’s been at the cafe much longer than she expected. Maybe Roxy was onto something with reminding her to eat.

Gwen peeks out over the top of the menu but doesn’t see Roxy anywhere. Her focus deteriorates as she mindlessly picks something and gives her order to a waiter who isn’t Roxy.

While she waits for her food, she opens a folder she hasn’t touched since…(she right clicks and looks at the details. Yikes. Last modified:) 5 months ago and plays the last mix she made before the breakup.

It’s easier to hit play than it is to pull her headphones back over her ears. There’s a piece of herself, of her life, embedded into every artistic endeavor she enters into and she knows for a fact that this mix will conjure up memories of when things were good between her and Marie, but just because Marie was there doesn’t make the memories any less Gwen’s. With reluctance, she pulls her headphones on and lets the past wash over her. Listening to it in public helps her resist crying.

Her food arrives and with a frantic movement and a polite wave, she pulls her headphones off too late to thank the waiter who turns away quickly.

She eats in a daze, half listening and half constantly pulling herself out of bittersweet memories. Her eyes stay focused on the jukebox in the corner. She’s noticed it, but never _really_ looked at it before. It’s modernized in a way that suggests it’s someone’s pet project. For some reason, she imagines Roxy taking it apart and putting it back together, choosing which records should be in it, creating a mix in a delightfully new and old way.

She finishes eating, pays her bill, leaves a generous tip, and goes home.

♡ ♡ ♡

“Refill?”

It’s Roxy again.

Gwen has the decency to blush as she pulls her headphones off. “Uh...yes, please. Um, thank you.” She cringes, never sure how to be the most polite while also being sincere.

Roxy smirks. “You’re a regular?”

“It’s a recent development,” Gwen admits, letting her gaze slide to Roxy’s eyes. She’s not great with eye contact and hadn’t expected a conversation today, so her eyes flick away quickly. “You’re new?”

“In a way,” Roxy smiles, customer service energy radiating strongly. “I used to work in the kitchen but I’m very much over it. I can only fry eggs so many times a day.”

Gwen laughs politely, “24 hour breakfast is a blessing and a curse.”

Roxy nods, awkwardly silent as the momentum of the conversation dwindles. “I’ll see you around.” She turns.

“Gwen,” she chokes out, clearing her throat. “Um, I’m Gwen.”

Roxy turns back and grabs their name tag, shifting it back and forth cutely to let it gleam under the neon signs on the wall. “I’m Roxy.” They tap the pin with their pronouns on it, considers saying something, but changes their mind. They walk away.

♡ ♡ ♡

A wave in her peripheral vision cues Gwen to pull her headphones off.

“You’re here nearly as much as I am,” Roxy refills her coffee without asking.

“Thank you,” Gwen stammers, “Yeah, I just…” She thinks about her apartment and her roommates. How much she _doesn’t_ want to hear about their successful relationships or see them curled up on the couch watching movies with their partners. “...like it here.”

“Me too. It’s a food service job and I don’t hate it. Wild, right?” Roxy wiggles their eyebrows.

Gwen looks at them quizzically, unsure if this is how Roxy treats every patron. “That’s a glowing yelp review.”

“Wanna hear another one?” Roxy fires back.

“Hm?” Gwen doesn’t quite follow.

“We also have really cute regulars.” Roxy practically teleports away after they say it.

Oh. So they’re definitely flirting.

The wave of excitement Gwen usually feels during interactions like this doesn’t hit her. Instead there’s this sinking feeling in her gut. A new crush is always fun, flirting with someone is always fun, even if it doesn’t lead to anything.

But now, with Marie in her rearview mirror, all Gwen feels is dread and pointlessness. Sure, they’ll have some good times, but Roxy is going to leave ultimately so why try?

♡ ♡ ♡

“Long time no see.” There’s a careful emptiness in Roxy’s voice as they refill Gwen’s mug.

Gwen keeps her eyes on the mug, watching the hot liquid from the pot cause the cold liquid in her mug to steam once again. “Sorry.” She cringes. Well, so much for trying to not make Roxy think it’s their fault. It’s been a month since she’s been to _Retro Java_. It was naive to think Roxy wouldn’t notice. “Uh, work...stuff.”

“Uh huh.” Roxy is clearly not convinced and is putting on an air of apathy. “Enjoy your coffee.” They walk away.

♡ ♡ ♡

Gwen goes to the cafe at night. Well, at night she prefers to think of it as a diner. She’s hoping to miss Roxy’s shift but she’s out of luck because, as if pulled from her fantasy a month ago, Roxy has a box of records and is working on refreshing the jukebox selection.

“Can I request a song?” Gwen asks innocently as she walks up to them.

With a low, exhausted sigh, Roxy turns. “If you want to donate a record and then pay to play it–oh. It’s you.”

Gwen’s smile is tight and forced. “Hello. I wondered who worked on this.” She steamrolls past the _it’s you_ without thinking too hard about what Roxy might have meant by that.

Roxy hesitates but seems to decide it’s okay to respond, “Your fancy headphones make it seem like you’re only interested in digital.”

Gwen gestures to the headphones around her neck like Vanna White, “So you noticed my headphones.” Roxy stares at her blankly. “Um, sorry.”

Roxy pinches the bridge of their noise and stands up. “You keep apologizing. Look, it’s not a big deal. I got a vibe, I took a chance, it didn’t pay off. You don’t need to apologize for that. It’s whatever. You don’t need to pretend to be interested in my jukebox to make it up to me. It’s really not that deep.”

Gwen’s mouth opens, freezes, then closes. Her brain is suddenly empty. She hadn’t expected Roxy to be so blunt about it. “I wanted to...want to take a chance.”

“What?” Roxy’s face is blank and Gwen is a little jealous at how good they are at that.

Gwen takes a deep breath. “Hi, I’m Gwen. My ex girlfriend stomped on my heart and I should hate her but I’m still in love with what we were but I don’t want to be and you’re very…” Gwen loses her confidence. Roxy is what? Beautiful? Handsome? But that’s all visual and that’s not what Gwen is attracted to in them. “...magnetic. Charismatic? There’s a word, but I don’t know what it is.”

“That’s a lot.” Roxy’s eyes seem to filter in a tiny amount of emotion, but Gwen can’t read which emotion it is.

“It is. But it’s way better than _it’s not you it’s me_ , right?”

“There are pros and cons to both.”

Gwen’s mouth snaps shut.

Roxy laughs. “That was a joke. I like honesty. I appreciate you saying what you said.”

A silence hovers between them but it’s significantly less awkward than it was a few minutes ago. “Can I look through your records?”

Roxy raises an eyebrow, surprised but intrigued. “Sure. Be careful.”

♡ ♡ ♡

“I’m just saying, new artists do still make vinyls,” Gwen talks with her mouth full.

Roxy rolls their eyes, seated across from her and suppressing a grin. “I’m well aware but that’s not really the vibe we’re going for here.”

Gwen scoffs. “Have you looked around lately? The whole point of this place is that it’s half retro and half modern.”

“Exactly,” Roxy is exasperated, but Gwen’s learned that it’s exaggerated and they’re not actually as bothered as they appear. “The jukebox is part of the retro.”

“Blatantly untrue.” Gwen shakes her head. “The appearance of jukebox is even modernized. You need a mix of music to complete the effect.”

“Mm, see that’s the problem. I’ve never been good at picking songs to play in a particular order. That’s why we shuffle it until someone pays for a song.” There’s a challenge in Roxy’s eyes that Gwen doesn’t see because she’s focused on her food and still hasn’t gotten over her bad habit of not making eye contact.

“I have your records practically memorized and I can get you some new ones and make a mix for you.” Gwen sips her milkshake, something Roxy has pushed her to try.

Roxy claps their hands. “Wow, what a completely, brand new, unexpected idea. A DJ making a mix. You’re a genius.”

Gwen finally looks up, deadpanning. “You backed me into a corner.”

“I did no such thing.” Roxy steals a french fry off of Gwen’s plate and dips it in her milkshake with an innocent smile on their face.

♡ ♡ ♡

“Why don’t you ever get in trouble for sitting with me on shift?” Gwen looks around the cafe, noticing that the other staff don’t pay Roxy any mind.

Roxy has their hand tangled in Gwen’s hair as they sit on the same side of a booth, closer than they’d dared to be before. “Think about it for a second.”

“Are you the owner’s kid?”

Roxy snorts, they laugh so hard. “Part of that was right.”

Gwen thinks for a second and then her face falls into complete shock. “You’re the owner?”

Roxy winks.

Gwen backtracks. “Why are you a waiter if you’re the owner?”

“Did you forget the part where I said I like doing it? Why would I own a business if I didn’t like the work?”

Gwen feels math equations running through her head that she can’t understand. “I guess that...checks out...huh. You’re really smart, aren’t you?”

“Did you think I wasn’t before?” Roxy’s tone is half sarcastic and half accusatory.

“That came out wrong.”

“Didn’t we all,” Roxy quips.

Gwen giggles.

♡ ♡ ♡

“Refill?” Roxy’s eyes are blank again. It’s been a few weeks since Gwen’s been in.

Gwen immediately pulls her headphones off. “I’m sorry.”

Roxy rolls their eyes.

Gwen sighs. “It’s complicated. I told you I’m getting over someone. I really like you but I don’t want you to be a rebound. I’m trying to do the work but it fucking sucks and we’re not close enough where any of that should be your problem.”

“Have you asked me?” Roxy raises an eyebrow.

Gwen blinks. “Asked you what?”

“If I mind it being my problem.” Their tone is flat.

Gwen sighs harshly. “Why would I want a new relationship to be founded on getting over an old one?”

Roxy sits down at the table across from her. “I’ve got a fun fact for you, life isn’t perfect.”

Gwen pouts, she probably thinks she looks angry but Roxy just thinks she looks cute. “I know that. I’d still like to get to know you without having to think about...her.”

Roxy folds their arms across their chest. “Let me start over. Do you want this to work out, me and you, for a prolonged period of time?”

“Y–Yes,” Gwen hesitantly answers, unsure where Roxy is going with this.

“And is your ex part of your past, part of what made you who you are now?”

“Yes,” her response is softer as she catches on.

Roxy finishes, “So let me help you through this. You’re not going to just erase her from your heart. Those memories are always going to be there and they’re part of you. That’s who I want to be with: you. I don’t mind hearing about your ex unless you’re going to leave me to go back to her.”

“Absolutely not!” Gwen reaches across the table and frantically grabs Roxy’s hand. “I’m not. It’s not like that at all.”

“Then what’s it like?” Roxy’s voice is more empathetic than Gwen’s ever heard it.

It takes a long time to get the words out, but Gwen knows Roxy deserves to hear them. “She, um. She lied to me. I was in love with her and I told her that a lot. And she returned it. I...she didn’t check any of my boxes, it was so weird. I had no logical reason for loving her, I just did. It was this moment where I realized like, huh. The heart really does want what the heart wants. I didn’t believe in that before her. I also didn’t expect to fall in love and have it returned which is why…”

Gwen stares across the room at the jukebox, thinking about how many months she’s been fighting herself to get past this. How her brain has skimmed over every memory that threatened to rise to the surface. She never wanted to admit it to herself.

She carries on, “...which is why it hurt so bad for it to end the way it did. I actually broke up with her. Something wasn’t clicking for me anymore so I ended it, but we kept talking as friends and after a few weeks we decided to give it another try. I told her we really needed to be open this time, to work really hard on taking care of each other...I don’t know how I phrased it anymore. It made a lot of sense at the time, and she just looked at me with this blank stare...like what I was saying was completely insane.” Gwen changes her voice to speak for Marie, “ ‘I was just having fun. Isn’t that what this was?’ ”

Gwen’s eyes move from the jukebox to Roxy’s hands wrapped around hers. She flexes her fingers, letting go of the deathgrip she hadn’t noticed her fingers curling into. “I tried to talk through it with her, asking her why she said she loved me. She thought it was all some kind of game, that she thought we both knew that. I got upset and probably said some accusatory things I shouldn’t have said, but I never got the chance to take it back because she blocked me everywhere and...I knew better than to try and weasel my way around to get in touch with her. If she didn’t want to talk to me, then I wouldn’t gain anything by talking to her. But these last...god, it’s almost a year now. This last year has just felt like I’m still in the middle of that last conversation and it never ended.

“Sometimes I wonder if the whole relationship was a dream and I never fell in love, that feeling was never real. And sometimes I wonder if the breakup was the nightmare and I could wake up any minute. It was the first time I really fell in love and believed that it was something real that I could have, and then she just...took it all away. The whole thing was a lie, but it was real for me. But I don’t believe you can be in love without it being returned, not really. So if it was real for me, but it wasn’t real for her, but I thought it was real for her…” Gwen drops her head onto the table and lets go of Roxy’s hand. “You could say I developed some trust issues.”

It’s silent for a bit and Gwen doesn’t lift her head.

The silence is broken by the sound of a mug being refilled.

Gwen lifts her head but it feels like it weighs a thousand pounds. She looks at the mug, then up Roxy’s arm at their face.

Roxy’s eyes flick to Gwen’s. “She sounds like a real bitch.”

Gwen laughs, mostly out of shock so it’s kind of a reverse gasp in a way. She rubs at her temples. “She really wasn’t until then, and that’s what fucks me up about it. She’s one of the sweetest people I’ve ever known.”

Roxy purses their lips. “Gwen, she practically admitted to being a liar. If you can accept that the relationship wasn’t real, maybe also focus on the fact that the person she presented to you also wasn’t real.”

“But that…” Gwen’s eye twitches.

Roxy watches her, concern on full display in their eyes for once. “Am I overstepping?”

“No,” Gwen’s voice is practically a whisper, “No, you’re right. I just…I loved her. It’s hard to accept that…” Roxy doesn’t say it for her. They wait for Gwen to choke it out. “I loved a lie.” She looks at Roxy with a rare intensity. Roxy startles at it. “One of the first things you said to me was about how much you value honesty.”

“I try to _not_ be a real bitch.” Roxy’s expression empties, scared of Gwen’s reaction now that all of this is on the table.

“You succeed.” The record changes as if on cue and one of the new records Gwen bought for Roxy comes on. She blushes at the way it colors the air with intimacy. “I should go.”

“Take your time coming back.” They hope giving Gwen that permission to spend time on herself will help her heal a little more. Roxy brushes their thumb across Gwen’s cheek to catch a tear. “I’ll get the bill.” Gwen comes back to herself as she immediately tries to protest. “It’s not a big deal. You’ve donated enough records to more than pay for it. Let me do this for you. Go home.”

“Thank you.” The words tumble out of Gwen’s mouth. “No one really wanted to listen anymore. I’d been moping about it for weeks after it happened and then bringing it back up felt pathetic. There’s only so much a therapist can say.” She smiles halfheartedly. “It...helps to talk about it now, with so much time between now and then, to tell someone from the beginning. I don’t know. Thank you.”

“Gwen, go home,” but Roxy says it with a deeply fond smile.

“I’m going, I’m going.” Gwen tugs on her coat and gets up, but she presses her lips to Roxy’s cheek before she walks out the door.

♡ ♡ ♡

“Your turn.” Gwen makes a grabby hand for the coffee pot in Roxy’s hands.

“Excuse me?” Roxy, ever predictably, raises an eyebrow.

Gwen waits for Roxy to hand over the coffee pot, pushing her coffee mug to the other side of the table. “I’m sure you have something to get off your chest as well. Let me refill your coffee.”

“I don’t drink coffee.”

Gwen goes still.

Roxy snorts loudly as they sit across from Gwen, “Oh my god, I’m joking. Why would I have opened a place so coffee focused if I don’t like coffee?”

Gwen whimpers. “I almost left right there. Just walked out the door. It’s over. A clean break.”

“What if I told you Marie doesn’t like coffee?” Roxy says mischievously.

“Then you’d be very smart but also wrong, unless she tortured herself by drinking it on dates as part of an aesthetic she crafted for the character she was playing.”

Roxy coos, “Look at you, all healthily admitting freely that everything about her was a fucking lie.”

Gwen sticks her tongue out. “Nice try, but it’s still your turn.” She finally snatches the coffee pot and pours it into the mug. She spills. “Fuck.”

Roxy pulls a napkin out of their pocket, “Not as easy as it looks, hm?”

“You’re truly a professional.” Gwen quips back easily. “Now _you_ spill.” She smiles, proud of her pun.

Roxy rolls their eyes, but then goes quiet and contemplative. “You’ve never asked me about my pin.”

Gwen pales. “Was I supposed to?”

“Not necessarily.” Roxy twirls the pronoun pin in circles where it’s clipped onto their collar. “People are usually curious since I’m still very femme. People also don’t like the she/they thing. They want me to pick one.”

“People are assholes. And they say the same thing about bisexuality. It’s none of their fucking business. You’re you and you’re happy. I hate when people try to challenge someone else’s peace of mind. What’s the point?”

Repressing a smirk, Roxy nods. “Exactly. I guess I don’t have to explain myself.”

Forcing herself to make eye contact, Gwen frowns. “Fuck, did I say the thing you were supposed to say? I promise, it’s your turn. I just can’t shut up.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t really know what to say about it. It’s just...a thing that sometimes causes problems, but it’s not something that I can work through. It’ll never go away. There’s always a new idiot who wants to start something.”

Gwen stares at the jukebox, her favorite spot to zone out to while she’s thinking. “I bet it helps to rant about though.”

“It does…” Roxy narrows their eyes. “Ask.”

“Ask what?” Gwen tries to empty her expression who Roxy does but she fails.

“You want to ask, I know you do. Just ask.”

With a huff, Gwen caves. “If you pass as femme and don’t mind she pronouns, then why do you wear the pin?”

“Cause I’m a fucking menace.” Roxy’s smile nears on cheshire levels.

Gwen laughs so hard she knocks over the coffee pot.

After a lot of residual giggling while they clean up the actual hot mess, they settle back across from each other.

They stare into each other’s eyes in a way they’ve both been kind of scared to.

Instead of flirting, Gwen finds herself admitting, “I started coming here because the reviews said it was a queer safe space and that they’ve spotted employees wearing pronoun pins and pride flag pins. Once I stepped in, I couldn’t bring myself to go anywhere else. It’s not that other places feel _un_ safe. It’s just that…this place is like magic.”

Roxy warms at that. They’d wanted to create a safe space, but didn’t necessarily want to cover the cafe in rainbow flags. “Are you hitting on me by complimenting my business?”

“I guess I am. Is it working?”

“Remarkably.”

♡ ♡ ♡

Gwen is setting up her booth in the back and Roxy is watching with a measured gaze.

Gwen winks at her. “Hate it already?”

The idea of letting Gwen DJ at the cafe was good in theory, but Roxy finds themself hesitating at how it ruins the balance of modern and retro. “I don’t hate it.”

“You certainly don’t love it.” Gwen’s voice is muffled as she focuses on connecting wires and testing her equipment.

“I think...it’s an acquired taste.”

“That’s fair.”

It’s only when Gwen starts that Roxy truly relaxes.

They’re not sure what they expected, but of course Gwen would be true to the vibe. She adds modern beats to old songs, takes beats out of newer songs, and makes everything mash together in some sort of perfect, timeless masterpiece.

Not to mention the _crowd_ she draws. It’s one of the busiest nights Roxy’s ever experienced. So much so that they book Gwen to spin every Thursday night. It’s a completely different energy, but brings in a bunch of new regulars who value the quiet mornings as much as they do the higher energy nights.

Something about watching Gwen at her booth, the way her rambling words come to a stop and her affection shines through her art, makes it all click for Roxy.

Something about having a gig again, uncovering this joy and lust for life that she’d been missing, makes it click for Gwen.

They look at each other across the room and somehow they both just...know.

_I love you,_ Roxy mouths silently. They’re not sure if they want Gwen to understand or not but they can tell that she does.

“Let’s slow things down,” Gwen says soothingly into the mic and transitions into [ _Jupiter_ by Donna Missal ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vli0GjeMoiI).

_Baby baby baby_

_I been waiting waiting waiting_

_My whole life for someone like you_

_It's true that everyone would like to have met_

_A love so real_

_Our love is for real_

♡ ♡ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> want more? check out my blog! ginacarra.com/blog  
> i havent gotten the chance to cross post the other shorts yet~
> 
> what do you think of my queer idiots? <3 idiot is a gender neutral term of affection, i think :p


End file.
